Rahvin
| rank=Chosen | gender=Male | appeared= | lastmentioned= }} }} Rahvin, (RAAV-ihn) formerly known as Ared Mosinel, is one of the thirteen Forsaken who was trapped at Shayol Ghul due to the Dragon's sealing. He uses the alias of Lord Gaebril in Andor. Appearance Rahvin is tall and extremely handsome, with an insatiable appetite for the company of beautiful women. He has black hair, which is white at the temples. He is dark of complexion, with nearly black eyes. History Born Ared Mosinel, Rahvin always loved power, and was envious of anyone who held more than him. Much preferring diplomacy over outright attack, Rahvin would most frequently use Compulsion and subtle manipulation instead of force. He believed he was stronger in the One Power than Lanfear and was regarded almost as strong as Lews Therin Telamon. Rahvin turned to The Shadow because of his thirst for power. Through his manipulations he had several regions surrender without invasion. He was an efficient military general and a good governor, but showed a lack of attention to detail that undermined productivity during the War of Power. The carelessness can likely be attributed to his time spent with his lovers. }} Activities Release Upon being freed from the Dark One's prison after the hard winter of he moved to Caemlyn and styled himself Lord Gaebril, a nobleman apparently from the Mountains of Mist, and plotted to build a base of power for himself in Andor. When riots broke out in the city, he became the leader of the faction supporting Queen Morgase. He put the riots down, and Morgase promoted him to Elaida's old post of chief advisor. Through the use of Compulsion, he persuaded Morgase to accept him as her lover and consort as well as advisor, insinuating himself into the palace political structure. Before long, Morgase was rendered powerless under his "suggestions." Rahvin kept her in what felt like a lovesick haze. She was virtually unaware of her surroundings due to the Compulsion and intent only on earning her "advisor's" approval by doing his bidding, even as he dandled another woman on his knee. thumb|left|Rahvin from the "Premier" [[CCG]] Rahvin urged Morgase to banish or arrest many of her most loyal supporters. Morgase was seen ordering noble allies flogged publicly, such as Ellorien Traemane. Most notably, at Rahvin's direction Gareth Bryne was removed from his post as Captain General and was sent into exile. By ostracizing Morgases allies, pandering to her enemies, and generally undermining the public opinion of Andor's Queen, Rahvin set in motion actions to afford him the opportunity to control both Andor and Cairhien, through Morgase if not directly. When Mat Cauthon arrived in Caemlyn with a letter from Elayne Trakand to her mother the Queen, he unknowingly overheard a conversation between two Darkfriends, plotting the death of the Daughter-Heir. Only later did he discover that the mastermind of this plot was none other than "Lord Gaebril" himself. Mat took it upon himself to thwart this plot, following the assassin to Tear and killing him there. Rahvin.]] On the throne Rahvin experienced more trouble maintaining control over Morgase than he expected. News of the supposed revolt in the Two Rivers region, and a conversation with her old nurse Lini, snapped Morgase out of her besotted state. Consciously fighting the desire to comply with Gaebril's wishes, she managed to resist the Compulsion and escape the palace with the plan to coalesce support behind her again. The rumors of Morgase's death at his hands led Rahvin to make his own claim upon the throne earlier than planned, with his personal brigade of soldiers, the White Lions, as enforcers. He also made plans to invade Cairhien and claim that throne as well. This plan formed part of his arrangement with Graendal, Sammael, and Lanfear, to lure the Dragon Reborn into attacking Sammael, at which point the four Forsaken would link in a circle and defeat Rand. thumb|left|Rahvin from the "Dark Prophecies" [[CCG]] Demise When Rand heard of Morgase's presumed death, he assaulted Caemlyn intent on obtaining revenge for Elayne, Morgase's heir. He killed Rahvin with balefire, which inadvertently undid the deaths of Asmodean, Aviendha and Mat Cauthon. Having died from balefire, Rahvin is unable to be resurrected even by the Great Lord of the Dark, and is therefore permanently deceased. Parallels Rahvin is probably based on the rakshasa (demon) lord Ravana, from the Hindu epic The Ramayana. Like Ravana, Rahvin is very attractive to women - illustrated by his seduction of Morgase and flirtations with other women in the court of Andor.